Shermer's Fire
by OfficialLoveMyStories
Summary: What will Claire do when she receives a call from someone she hasn't talked to in a long time, and finds out there's been a fire at Shermer and the culprit was named. John Bender, did he do it? Was he caught in the fire? Claire now regretted every decision she made. Was it to late to change? Long One Shot. John\Claire Allison\Andy Brian\OC ;)


**Disclaimer: I don't own the breakfast club or any of the characters they belong to the incredible and legendary John Hughes.**

**A\N: A very long one shot. Sorry I was planning on only making like a 500 word dabble. It just turned out to be longer. I tried not to pass 7000 words. Couldn't so Please Review. I worked very hard on this. Also check out my Filkr account links on my page. Pictures of my story's.**

* * *

**-Shermer's Fire-**

I was sitting in my room alone. I had been trying to pick an outfit out for the party tonight at the lake house. I really never felt like going out to these lame ass parties anymore. The lake party's would really get wild. But there were appearances that I had to keep up.

It had been over two months after that Saturday detention, I felt like I couldn't even look in the mirror anymore without feeling two inches tall. I couldn't stand the person staring back at me.

I turned away some of the best people I would ever know and a guy who I could have been really happy with. People who not only would have benefited from a friendship with me, but I could have been the lucky one in return. I would have had something real in my life for once. The Phone rang.

"Hello."

"Claire?"

"Yes, who is this?" I heard a squeak. Then I Knew.

_"Allison?"_

"Yeah, hey,… I got some bad news."

What on earth would Allison be calling me for?

"What?"I could help but sound weird-ed out over the phone.

So many things were wrong with this picture. First of all I had ignored Allison for a little over two months. Two, we all were about to graduate, maybe she was she feeling alone. I wouldn't have been surprised seeing as how she always ate lunch alone. And third, why would she call me out of anyone from the breakfast club since she claimed they were her only friends, I had been the one who was the meanest to her.

Monday morning the first day back at school after my fateful detention. Allison was in the locker rooms, she was getting ready for her class in gym. I didn't know she was sitting at the locker set behind us. I didn't stand up for her when my friends called her weird, or when they called her a tramp, or even fat. "That's why she wears those big cloths." said Tina.

I had been faking a laugh here and there. I never said a mean word about her but I might as well have, it was just as bad listing to the cruel joke's from my friends.

Tina and Andrea had noticed Andy had a chat with her before school started. Andrea was so ticked off. She had been trying to get Andy to ask her out for months, after they had made out at a party. Her goal was to get him to ask her to the prom. But that never happened.

Andy went with a girl named Britney. She had won prom queen. My date, Anthony Clayton won prom king. They had to dance. I didn't mind, from the side across the dance floor I had seen Bender. He had actually gone to prom. He was wearing a button down shirt and slacks. I felt a sting of jealousy when I saw him with some girl, she looked like one of the girls from his wallet. Brian had a date. Dianna Russ She was a very pretty nerdy girl. They were perfect.

Tina, I and Andrea walked out of the locker sets and when they had suddenly stopped. They had seen Allison taking off her new yellow sweater, reveling a toned body and a flat stomach. You could say Tina was way more out of shape then Allison, and even us. But no one ever mentioned anything. She was part of the clique that the way it was. I had bumped into them, when I looked up from my make up bag. "What the HELL!" I turned and saw Allison. I swear she looked like she could cry. Believe me I wanted to. She had changed her expression later to anger in the halls of Shermer. I really wanted to talk to her and the breakfast club, But by how badly I acted towards them. I would understand why they would hate me. Actually _hate_ me.

"Claire, the school burned down."

"What?"

"Yeah, and that's not all."

"What do you mean?" I was feeling agitated by the way she was leading this conversation nowhere fast.

"There blaming a student. She paused, then said; _John!_"

I sat on my bed with my fists clenched around my blanket. I couldn't believe what she was saying, what they were saying. Then I thought John would never do anything like this we were a week in a half away from graduation. And I had remembered, I passed his crew three days ago hearing him say; "I can't wait to get out of this shit hole."

"He had Saturday detention. And I guess Vernon had found his cigarettes."

_"WHAT? It wasn't John!" _I Protested._ "Wait,..Was he in the school when the fire started?"_ I really felt panicked now.

"Well I am not positive but the fire men got there and led Vernon out. He was screaming that kid Bender probably did it. Coughing."

"How do you know what Vernon said?"

"I had gone back to get my paint set when I saw most of the school was gone. The fire looked like it could touch the clouds."

"Does anyone know where John is?"

"No he's not around. I hope he didn't get caught in the fire." Allison was speaking my worst fears out loud.

I started to cry. Why did I care so much? It was just the Burnout of the school. What did he have to do with me?

"Om my god!" My voice was shaky. "Please god let John be okay, let him be alive."

"Claire. Can you call Andrew?- I can't." She stammered.

"Sure!" I said.

Allison was about to hang-up after saying bye when I caught her.

"Hey Allison!"

"Yeah?"

"Can we meet? Please!"

"Claire I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Please Allison. This has made me come to realize. I don't want to lose you as my; my voice paused.

Allison said; "you're what?"

"My friend."

Allison didn't speak. Then I heard her answering with a heavy heart and a sigh. "Okay. I'll see you at the school tonight."

"The school?"

"Yeah no one will be there and you know got to keep up the appearances." Now she was sounding like how I had always imagined her to sound if I talked to her at school.

"Okay!" I didn't question her tone.

I called Andy and Let him know everything. Then Andy asked me with a stern tone trying to sound as if he was asking about the weather. He didn't do a very convincing Job.

"How is Allison?"

I had told him I was meeting her tonight at the school. He asked if he could come, but I told him I didn't know and I mentioned that Allison didn't want to even see me really. And as far as I knew Andy and Allison lasted a day longer then me and Brian and Allison being friends, I guess Andy's friends got the worst of him and led him far away from the girl any person could see he trusted and was crazy about.

I had mentioned to Andrew to call Brian and let him know. I had seen Brian Monday when he was waving at me in the hallway. One of the jocks yelled at him; "Nerd to stop waving at Claire." I didn't even know who that Jock was. But again he was part of my world and I couldn't tell him anything without being cast out.

Andy called me back; he let me know that everything went okay with his conversation with Bri.

He would be the first one to forgive us. Then he mentioned they were probably going to head out and look for John. I thought it was a great Idea. I was considering going out after I talked to Allison.

The day passed rather slowly, I sat by the phone hoping to get good news about John. I ditched my friends I never went to the party. None of them called me Andrea was probably happy she would get all the attention tonight. I was beginning to wonder whether Andrew had had found him.

I was feeling happy thinking of Andrew and Brian and it was a reliving notion that things could and may get better. But first we needed to have John and know he was okay. And I had to have him forgive me. Gosh I really felt like the biggest bitch ever. My emotions were so fucked up. If I would have never ignored them, who knows where we'd probably be.

My mind was going crazy over John. It was getting Dark when I saw the clock it was 7:30. I had to go visit Allison. I couldn't bail out now.

I ran down the spiral stairs to see my mom passed out on the couch the TV playing a commercial. There were a few empty martinis on the glass table. It was so quiet. My dad had left about a month after my detention. Things weren't the same around the house since the divorce went through. But how could they be none of my friends knew about my crazy dilemma. I didn't care to share that information. I never needed that disappointed attention from my fake friends.

I grabbed my keys off the foyer table and went outside. I had gotten a Porsche 911 a little ahead of schedule for my graduation. It never felt like a gift but more like a pawn trying to buy my happiness. My parent never needed to deal with a sad daughter. Sadness wouldn't look right on a Standish's face.

It started to rain on my way there, I loved spring rain. It always felt like it was bringing back the beautiful in the world.

I had got to the school to find Allison standing in the parking lot. I waved her to get in my car, she ran around the side and got in. I looked at her, she looked mean. I was begging to feel a little scared. What the hell did you get yourself into Claire? I thought. She looked at me, She had stopped fidgeting it suited her. She seemed more confident in herself now.

"Hey Allison."

"Claire."

"Hey I really, really want to say sorry for how I have treated you. You had never done anything to be tossed into a fire yourself."

"Claire, do you want to know something?" I nodded nervous of her answer.

"I was never mad at you, I was happy that you were the only one honest enough to tell us the truth that day in detention. I'll admit it hurt like hell when you ignored me, or when your friends made fun of me. But to see the look on your face saying you were sorry all along."

"I knew I could never stay mad at you. You will always be my friend."

I was wiping away the tears. I laughed and said; "It's too bad we don't have school on Monday, I would love for my best friend to meet my fake friends."

She smiled and then hugged me.

Then from the side we saw car lights pulling up. "Who is that?" Allison sounded curious.

"I don't know." when the blue Chevrolet Silverado came around I saw it was Andy and Brian.

Allison Squeaked. I thought to myself damn I just got Allison to forgive me, and now this idiot is going to get her to hate me again.

It stopped raining and was now just lightly sprinkling. She looked at me and looked like she was confused.

"Allison, I- I'm sorry." I stammered. "I didn't know he would show up. They said that they were going to look for John."

She looked at me and said: "its okay Claire, we are all here just for John."

We got off the car. Andy and Brian were walking up. Brian smiling like a nerd. I'm sure I was smiling at my thought right then. Andy kept his eyes on the ground walking toward Allison and I.

"Hey Allison, Claire!"

Brian sounded eager to see us. I did miss him. He was handsome. He seemed to have his braces off and looked a little tougher then I remember.

I spoke first; "Hey Brian." Then Allison said, "Hey."

I looked over to see her looking at Andy. It felt like you could cut the tension with a Knife.

"Hey Sporto!"

Andy now seemed a little relived. He probably felt like he didn't have the green light to talk first.

"Hey Ally."

Brian cut in. "Anything on John?"

"No we have been here." I said.

"Why did we come here?" Andy said a little suspicious.

Allison said; "well this is where we all met. I couldn't think of a better place to met." Andy was smiling like he had when she asked us to know her deep dark secret of why she was in detention. I think he liked hearing Allison's voice.

"Did you guys check benders house?"

"Yeah." Andy said in a low voice.

We got there his mom opened the door crying. I felt my heart jump into my throat.

We thought she heard something before us. But turned out she got hit for burning dinner. I was telling her about the fire, when all heard coming from the living room was his dad say; "Well at least that kid won't have eat burnt food tonight."

That's when I pushed my way through the door of where his mom was standing. His dad was sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand.

I was shocked, I couldn't picture Andy in benders house. Now I tightened my jacket around myself as the wind started to pick up.

Andy continued. "I told him. What the fuck is wrong with you?" "Your only son could be dead and you're grateful that he won't be eating your precious fucking food." "How do you live with yourself?"

He stood up and said; "What did you say to me boy?" Andy was imitating Johns dad.

"You heard me why don't you get off your ass and be a parent." He went to strike me.

I had heard Allison gasp. Andy kept telling his heroic story; "I threw him down faster than bender that day in detention." Then I told him, "I'm not your son you aren't going to hit me. If you do you will have a lot more to deal with then a broken ego." "If you ever hit John, again I will make sure you pay you "Stupid, worthless, no good, goddamn, freeloading son-of-a-bitch! Retarded, big mouth, know-it-all asshole jerk!"

I got up when his dad stayed knelt down and was looking pathetic. "I'm not John. You can't do shit to me."

Me and Brian walked out with Johns mom standing there looking sorry as well.

Then we came over here. Brian was walking toward the school and said "look, what is that? It's shinning."

I turned to see Brian picking up a chipped earring. I ran when I saw it gleam from the street light. "Hey that's mine!"

"Hey I found it." Brian fought back.

"No, I gave it to John." I felt tears start to over fill in my eyes.

_"So then it 'was' yours."_ I heard a deep voice come from behind me.

I turned to see a guy standing there with a smirk spread across his face. _"John"_ I heard Allison yell.

"What the hell are you all doing here? Especially the brain." Brian was smiling.

John looked at him and said; "Don't you know classes don't start till 7 am? Talk about dedication." All three of them ran into him.

"What the fuck is with you guys?" Andy looked at him and said you don't know.

"What the hell is it just me or did the Jock lose all his brains on the mat to comprehend a question."

I couldn't move from the spot I stood on. I felt my body fill with grief, anger, happiness, and love.

There he stood in front of me. With his long grey trench coat, a black sweater dark pants, I saw tied around his boots a bandana. I wanted to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

Allison had begun telling him what she saw with Vernon, Then Andy had begun to tell him his story when bender had paused him to tell him he heard that part when he walked up. John looked grateful for Andy's concern and for Andy sticking up for him. Although John would never say thank you out loud Andy Knew he did something right towards John.

Brian looked at John and started bombarding him with questions. "Well if you didn't know, what are you doing here now?" "Where were you when the fire started?" "Did you accidentally start it with an object you lit on fire?" "I told you it was equipped with two fire exits." I saved you!"

"Did you become an idiot over night?" John sneered.

"No I was at my friend Toni's when he told me that the school burned down. I couldn't believe it. So I wanted to come and check it out. They were all to high to want to go anywhere so I came by myself. But who do I find? The Brady bunch."

Everyone was being totally oblivious to the red head in the back not saying a word.

"I did have detention today, but I didn't show up. We are a week from graduation." "What the fuck is Vernon going to do to me for not showing up to detention?"

John had started talking to himself, he was looking at the ground trying to read something invisible. "Carl warned me to stop coming. I'm glad he did."

Allison said "What do you mean?"

"Carl always knew Vernon would want to hurt me in some way." He had heard him threaten me that Saturday. So he became a good friend and always had my back.

"I bet he started the fire" I said. Everyone turned to look at me except for john he was looking at the school.

Andrew said, "Who Claire?"

"I bet Vernon thought John was in the school and decided to get rid of him and his burden of a job." John looked at me and quickly moved his glance to the others. "I think you right, Cherry." with him addressing my presence, I was feeling like I was going to faint.

"Hey lets go check it out." said Andy.

"I'm not sure that's a -." I was cut short from speaking when the rest of the group followed him.

We walked around the school, we saw the main part of the building was gone and half of the library. We passed the yellow tape warning people to stay out.

The part of the library that hadn't burned was the stairs to the second floor, where we all sat that day and Allison managed to get me to admit I was a prude. We sat down staring at the stars. It seemed so clear that night that no matter what happened we would always knowingly have each there.

I really just wanted John to look me in the eye and say he forgave me. I knew he never would. We had become friends. But still he was one of the hottest friends I'd ever have.

"What are you staring at Cherry?"

"I didn't realize I was staring. Sorry." I uttered out.

"I'm not a ghost."

"I know." John looked almost sad maybe because I didn't shoot back with a sneer comment.

"He smiled and then said no more fight left in you princess." God how I loved hearing him say that.

"I am just happy your okay, asshole."

"Oh Ouch." He held his hand over his heart imitating the pain.

"You were probably relieved to think I was gone. Then no one would ever know a small tale of a Criminal and a Princess and there Saturday in detention."

"Yeah, Well I wasn't relieved." I was now yelling. "I was fucking devastated thinking I would never see you again if you must know. If you truly want to believe I would be happy with you gone, you're sadly mistaken or you don't know me at all."

"How could I? We only lasted one day until your friends caught a whiff of a look you gave me in the hall. Before I knew it your designer perfume passed me without a second look."

I remembered that day. Andrea noticed me looking at John. He looked so hot, wearing my earring. She started cracking so many nasty comments. They hit me one right after another. "Claire are you still high from the weed that loser made you smoke." "He is so fucking gross." "He's always making disgusting comments." I kept my head down.

I couldn't believe I told her who I had detention with and what I did. I really thought she was my friend. I should have told her right there to stick her own head up her ass since she thought she was bigger and better then everyone else.

"You know your friends obsessed with me, Claire." John said trying to sound like he was gloating.

"Who?" I was curious.

"That chick your with 24\7."

"Andrea?"

"Yeah she's practically tried rapping me out side every time she tries to bum a hit of lances joint."

"Oh that bitch'."I knew it she gave me shit about you for almost a month after that day. I should have known, she never cared when I looked at anyone else. Not even when I said hi to Andy in the hall. And that's who she claimed she liked."

"I should have let her, but I figured I might catch something." He was smirking at me.

"John I rea- I was about to retaliate when Allison cut me off after her and Andy managed to look apart.

"Alright that's enough" said Allison. "We didn't come here to fight."

"We all were lost today thinking you were gone John." He shooed the thought passed him like he didn't believe it.

I had my head tilted on the beam looking up to the burned ceiling and saw the stars, I felt myself now breathing out I had so much stuff going through my head now. John directed his attention to Brian.

John spoke first, "So Brian about a rather light topic. You still a virgin?" Brian turned red. "I am not discussing my personal life with total strangers." Then Andy blurted out _"Dianna!"_ Following after Bender said quite proud. "The babe you went to prom with?" Brian just smiled and looked down.

This was great Brian, the guy you thought would become a forty year old virgin managed to lose his virginity before me.

I said in a mild tone. "Surprised you had time to notice anything except for that girl's mouth."

"Oh Cherry!" Did I hurt your feelings I'm sorry." You could see his pleased expression having hurt me.

And yet I still had to marvel at him, the moonlight looked great on John it suited him.

Allison chimed in; none of you saw me there. Andy looked up "I did!"

"You did." Andrew nodded.

"You were by the punch table all night. I had gone to get myself a glass hoping I could say hi, maybe even ask for a dance. "You looked so beautiful in that black dress. Then I saw you talking with Mr. Haven."

"Oh he's hot" I said interrupting Andrew. Allison laughed then said. "He's an adult Claire."

John looked slightly irritated at my attention to someone that wasn't him. "That old ass art teacher you have the hot's for, and you think I look like a burnout." Allison shot him a glare.

Andy chimed in once more. "I decided against it figured you probably didn't want anything to do with me."

"You should have Sporto after everything that happened. I still wanted to be there with you." Andy was now grabbing Allison's hand in a loving way and gave her a apologetic look.

I couldn't pay attention to the doe eyed couple across from me and John. I was feeling extremely happy how jealous John was he tried to hide it but failed.

"And you all night with that Dip Shit, what's his name?" He said thru his teeth. He nodded at Andy to say his name but he didn't even know it then Brian said. "Anthony Clayton." "I had to tutor that moron. Seriously I'm surprised how he got passed grade school." John was laughing so hard.

"Oh Bender!" He shot me a glare.

Probably because I called him like everyone else did. "Did I hurt your feelings I'm sorry. "Ass!" I was so proud of myself for returning the sneer comment.

I could see his eyes they looked big. "What did you talk about all night, were you teaching him how to count Claire, Oh or better yet let us all know is it still going to be a white wedding?"

I scowled at him." Then I had looked down. I could feel tears pricking the back of my eyes. Thank god it was dark.

But Brian was sitting next to me and saw I was hurt." Claire are you okay?"

John never knew when to quit. "Oh I think she's getting mad were talking shit about her Boyfriend."

"Shut Up John."

"What's the matter princess?"

Andy hit him in the shoulder. "Dude shut up."

Bender hit him back. "Why? Claire is happy when she's around all those ritchies. All she ever does with us is cry."

I choked on my breath, "it's cold. I have to go." I said standing up. I felt his eyes follow me as I stood up.

Allison got up and said "I'll walk you to your car." Before I could make a dash for the demolished stairs, I was blocked by Allison grabbing her bag.

John was looking at me. Bye Andy, I smiled then said Brian, I turned to look at John. "I'm really happy you're okay John."

"Don't worry about me; I'll always be okay, Cherry." I could hear pain in his voice.

Andy was saying he better get home before his dad had a cow. He had an early meet in the morning. Brian looked at him and without a pause. "Hey can we come?"

Allison stayed looking down. "You know what Bri, I want you all there especially my girlfriend."

Allison was now looking up at him smiling. "And who would that be Sporto?" I could hear a little bit of fear in her tone to hear Andy say another girl's name.

"Well she is a babe, I will tell you that. She always calls me out on my shit. And she drink's tons of vodka whenever." She was gleaming. Before I blinked Allison was in Andy's arms. They were more like a Prince and Princess if I ever saw any.

Andy was slowly leading Allison down the steps, Brian following.

I turned to look at John before leaving. He was standing in the middle of the room that was gone looking around. He probably was putting more thought into, what if he had been here? In this room? I couldn't stop myself, I ran into his loose arms and knocked his breath out.

"What the- Cherry?"

I and John were alone now. I was crying in his shirt there was a faint smell of cigarettes probably washed away with the air of the rain. It was comforting. It wasn't until I noticed he hadn't hugged me back. I felt like a total idiot. I was about to turn away, when I felt his arms hug me inside of my Jacket and I heard him say, "Stay."

I couldn't stop myself. "John I'm sorry."

"I never wanted to hurt you."

John pulled away and tilted my head up to make my tear filled eyes look into his. "Claire I was never mad at you, well at first I was but now I understand."

"I knew you had your life before me and before the breakfast club. I would have been hurt if you would have stayed talking to one of them and not me. "But you cut us all out. You weren't the only one we all did it to each other. You were the only strong one to say it out loud that day."

"I know I am just really sorry and I am so happy your okay and your here."

"Me too actually." Claire it's kind of serial to me. I practically lived in here and now it's gone. One thing about this place I will never regret is meeting you guys."

I think they'll rebuild it."

"Yeah but it will never be the same you know. My name carved into the desk, my book of weed."

"What?"

"Yeah, after that day, I realized I couldn't always be out, roaming the halls to get my doobage. And I hated that fucking closet. Well except for one time." He was smirking at me.

"So I cut out a middle of a book and hid my stash in it." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey John!" "Did you know I waited until about 15 minutes till prom hoping you would call or show up or ask me? Believe me I missed you so much I would have said, yes in an instant!"

"I cried for a few days after. I was hurt John Bender went to prom and not with me."

He looked at me serious "Claire I did want to ask you but you made it perfectly clear when you passed me in the hall that Monday. You didn't want anything to do with me." Plus I didn't even enjoy that stupid dance the girl I went with was all high. I met her at my friend Ricks he was throwing a party the same night and she was there partying with her friends. She really didn't even know where she was when we got to Shermer. I wanted to at least dance once to get you jealous, but it wasn't her thing and I don't think she could have if she tried."

"Plus you looked like you were having fun with your friends and it never occurred to me that you looked my way at all. You seemed too interested in your pity date." John was smiling now knowing I asked Anthony as a quick favor for the night.

I started remembering that horrible night. "John, I don't want to talk about prom ever."

"Why?" he said finishing his laugh.

"Just Because!"

"Because why Claire!" he looked serious.

Because – Well he. I couldn't get it out.

"Claire? What happened?"

I sighed then spoke out words and a story I held in for a long time. "He had seen me look at you, and I guess it pissed him off he pulled me to the side by my arm and slapped me.

I could feel John's eyes pierce me. "He was telling me that I was his and if he ever caught me looking your way again, He'd-" I was speaking with tears in my voice.

"He'd What Claire?" "Did that fucking punk threaten you?" I could hear his voice rise.

"It doesn't even matter; I'm here with you and that does matter."

"So that's when I found Kelly and asked her for her keys. She didn't even address the mascara on my checks." I left and went home. No one to this day has wondered why I had left that night or even asked."

"It took me a couple of weeks to get Anthony off my case. That's when he let me know the real reason why he was with me."

"Turns out he asked me because, That Monday he saw me also look at you that day and figured I would be easy."

"How the fuck did he get that from a look in the hall way?" hearing more rage then before in his tone.

I debated whether to continue. He shot me a look. "Well apparently a look of love' towards John Bender means, I'm easy."

"What?" John was clenching his fist so tight his knuckles began to turn white. "He got that in his head from a look."

"Mother Fucker!" "I am going to kill him and shove his balls down his fucking throat."

"No John!" I pleaded.

"Claire you are no one's punching bag let alone whore!"

Andy got back to the stairs. "Hey are you two coming."

Andy looked worried. "What's going on?"

John told Andy what happened. Andy had begun his rant "That fucker better not show up for graduation. He'll want to skip the most important day of his life."

I felt like shit getting everyone all upset and riled up over something that happened almost a month in a half ago.

"Let's go Claire." John said then he had hugged me.

We started to walk down the stairs and we followed Andy to his truck. Allison was in the middle she was glowing and Brian on the passenger side. "Hey what do you guys say Al's Pizza tomorrow?" We all agreed and nodded. Brian said "yeah you all can meet Dianna."

''Friends for life" I said. I had a couple faint Yes's!

"Anyone who saw this conversation from the outside would think I was a jagoff." said Bender.

"Allison call me tomorrow, we have to catch up." She nodded and made one of her famous sounds.

That Blue truck left the parking lot that night with three people I never wanted to lose again.

Then I stood next to that I never wanted to spend another minuet without. I and John stood there, looking at a burned school. I saw now John never let go of my hand.

He cut the silence with his deep voice. "Claire did you really mean what you said that you looked at me with love' that Monday morning."

I became very shy all of a sudden. "Yes I did."

I was now again going to apologize, when he lunged his lips on mine.

I had my first real French kiss. It was so perfect. I entangled my hands in his hair. I wanted John to never let me go. He pulled away he was out of breath when he said the words so perfectly. "I love you, Claire." Tears welling in his eyes.

I knew you were mine when you corrected me about Moliere and I knew I wanted you when Sporto was asking you out." "That ass!" "I am going to have to give him a swirly in the toilet for that." I laughed.

John do you want a ride home. No I don't think I want to be home. I am going to have a lot of questions tomorrow. Too bad Vernon can't blame me.

"Yeah where were you?" I asked curiously.

"I was at work!"

"Work?" I'm sure now I sounded surprised.

"Yes Claire, I work at the racing track. I work in the pit."

"Is that dangerous?" Something about the word pit scared me.

"No princess." He laughed. "I'll explain more later."

I wanted to spend so much more time with him.

I smiled. "John can you drive I don't feel like it."

"Are you sure."

"Can't I spend a little more time with you?" He looked at me and smiled, we had got into my car.

"Where to cherry?"

"Well I am a little tired."

"Do you want to go to my house?"

"What- I –I don't think that would be a good idea Claire."

"Why not my mom is passed out, and my dad doesn't live with us anymore. They got their divorce finalized."

I looked down sad. I actually missed my dad now thinking about it.

"I am moving after graduation, with my brother."

"Oh wow, you're going to France."

"What?"

Well you said your brother is who you'd want to live with if your parents ever split, then you said you wanted to go to France."

"You remembered that?"

"Yeah." I grabbed him and kissed him laughing.

He looked sad. "I am **not** going to miss you cherry."

"Well I have bad news there's been a change in plans."

"What?" He quickly studied my face.

"I am moving to Detroit in Michigan."

His face lit up, "That's like two in half hours away."

"Yeah my brother Darren is a professor at the university."

"Which is where I am going." He was now really trying to hide his teeth under his lip from smiling.

We had pulled into my drive way. "How do you know where I live?"

"We used to ride the bus in 3rd grade."

"What?" I was trying to remember myself but couldn't recall it.

"I really think its bullshit that weed kills your brain cells."

"That's what I have been saying." He was smiling.

We got inside. I heard from the side. "Claire, Honey is that you?"

John whispered to me. "Should I go?"

I shook my head. My mom walked out with a freshly made drink. The nap sobered her up a little.

"Hey Honey Who's this?" She was rubbing John's Coat.

"Mom this is my boyfriend John."

"Hi, Mrs. Standish."

"Oh please John call me Diane."

"Hi Diane, Now I see where Claire gets her beautiful eyes from." My mom was giggling.

"Oh honey, You were right he is Hot."

"Nice word mom, But he can hear you."

"Well sorry miss popularity. Not everyone can be as cool as you."

"Well I am going to get another drink. Goodnight kids." She turned and winked at John then walked away.

We got up to my room. Now I could have killed my decorator. John walked in and surveyed my room. I couldn't see what he was thinking.

"Wow well you definitely put the P in princess, everything is Pink!"

He leaned against my bed post. I stood at the door scared to walk into my own room.

"Well aren't you coming in." I'm not sure yet.

He walked up to me and looked down at me. He was tall I liked that. He leaned and kissed me. He pulled away taking my breath with him. "Do you think you can stay the night John?"

"If you really want me to, I will. Your mom seems nice."

"I think I could have my way with all the Standish woman." I shot him with a dirty look.

"Your disgusting."

"And you love it." He was so fucking sexy. I kissed him again.

"Yeah she has been more interested in me and the gin since dear old dad left. But I like it she asks me things like a mom should but still feels like a girlfriend."

"Well at least she likes your boyfriend." He smiled.

"Shut up." I was smiling.

"Can we lay down?" He asked!

"Yeah. Hey hold on." I pulled out a slightly big black shirt of the sex pistols. He looked at me funny well you can't sleep in that flannel and big sweater.

He had the same set of clothing that Saturday but different colors. That look worked for John.

"Who knew you had good taste in music Cherry."

He pulled off his shirts I was looking at his toned body. Then he pulled the black shirt over his head. I looked up from his torso.

"I will be back, I ran into the bathroom." I changed into my warm-ups and shirt. I came out and he shot me a glare. "Hey you saw me." Can't I get a peek at that beautiful body. I was smiling. He smiled and look back at the TV he was skipping through channels.

I pulled the covers down and threw my silk pillows on the floor. We laid on my bed our heads resting against the cotton pillows. If you could have told me this morning, John and I would be in my bed tonight. I would have sent you to an asylum to have your head checked.

John leaned over and said. "That fire was the best thing that didn't happen to me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm here with the girl of my dreams." He kissed me.

I moaned his name into his mouth "John." He pulled back and looked at me.

"Mrs. Diane!" He burst out laughing "John!" Ugh, I was laughing with him. He pulled me on top of him.

He was so unbelievably romantic it was making me dizzy. I kissed him. He hugged my body. I felt safe. Protected. **Loved. **John Bender made me feel loved.

I looked into his eyes. "I love you John." He tilted his head and said "Dido Babe." We stayed making out for a long while.

The movie had finished. I felt his head fall more into me, followed by a light breathing. I shut off the TV. The street lights peered through the windows. I kissed his head. Goodnight John. I love you. I curled into him. The clock read 3:15am.

I woke the next morning thinking it was all a dream.

I woke up to a phone ringing and girl yelling. "Hello! Claire!"

"Claire?"

"Yeah!"

"Hey it's Allison. Turn on the TV."

"Allison why are you calling me at, I looked at the clock. At 7:30 on a Sunday."

"I looked over to see John gone." Where was he? Did I dream last night up? No the woman on the phone yelling at me told me different.

I told Allison. "Hey I will call you back, I promise."

"Okay make sure you watch the TV."

"John?" _"John! Are you here?"_

I sat up feeling like I got the wind knocked out of me tears were streaming down my face. _"He's gone."_ My voice was shaky. I was sitting on the bed.

Then I heard "I am really going to have to carry Kleenex box with me everywhere." Plus considering whom I am, people would think I beat you constantly." I looked up to see john standing there looking at me with a smirk like the one he gave me in that closet. I got yo - I ran into him. I thought you left me. He was now hugging me back, when all I heard was; _"Never!"_

"I got us breakfast. Well your mom made it. We had coffee and talked."

"I bet you feel like I am all clingy. I don't want you to be freaked out by that." I said wiping my face.

"I'm not, I actually love the fact you always want me."

"Well not always."

"Oh Allison wanted us to watch the TV."

"What for? I just want to kiss my girlfriend." He grabbed me and kissed me."

"Who says I'm your girlfriend?"

"I did." He grabbed me and laid me on the bed. He was still smiling.

"Oh Allison is going to kill us if we miss this."

I grabbed the remote and John took a bite of his breakfast."

"Channel 6 is reporting the school fire of Shermer High."

The news anchor woman started her report. "It is devastating news here in Shermer today, a local high school gone. It seems the principle Richard Vernon started the arson. As cameras caught the teacher placing gasoline towards the library door. Then striking a match lit. He is being charged with destruction of property, and one count of endangering a child. School records show a student was to have detention. Vernon claimed that student had caused the damage yesterday as he was being hauled out of the school. The boy was cleared of all accusations. When police went to find the accused. They found all evidence clearing the young man off. This is Rebecca Hillson reporting live on scene."

I shut off the TV. "Hey are we going to go to Andy's game?"

"I think everyone will be there, Claire Are you sure you want to go?"

"More than anything, I want everyone to us."

"It turns out you rescued me John."

"I love you." I closed my eyes and kissed him."

* * *

**Notes: Please leave me a Review. Would seriously mean everything to me and inspire me to write more. **


End file.
